Between the Devil and Me
by Drake42
Summary: Ok, here's my first ever fanfiction. Hermione and Severus are accidently sent to the future, and they bring back the key to Voldemort's defeat, as well as discover a few suprises. I swear it's better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

AN- If you read this, I would truly be appreciative. This is my first time dipping my quill into my ink pot to try and write a fanfiction. I would really be grateful if you would bear with me for a bit, just to try and get my footing. I have, however, been reading them for quite a while now, and I think I have a general feel for the way fanfiction is written. Not to say I'm an expert connoisseur by any stretch of the imagination, so please be free with advice, and constructive criticism. I'm a big boy now, and I know I'm not perfect. For more about me and all, it's in my bio, so on with the story.  
  
Hermione Granger was in her 7th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The Head Girl had often been hailed as "the smartest mind to come to Hogwarts since Albus Dumbledore" It was true that Hermione had gotten all O's on her OWLs, only the 4th person in the century to do so. She'd looked it up, of course, because that was the sort of girl Hermione was. Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and Severus Snape were the only one's who had done the same. Hermione was quite surprised by this, while she had expected that Dumbledore and Riddle would have done well, she'd not have guessed Snape would score so well, if only because it was a rarity that he used his wand at all, being the Potions master. Hermione's feelings toward Snape were decidedly mixed. He was a brave man, no doubt about that, he spied on the Death Eaters even though he knew his loyalty was considered suspect at best. He was intelligent, that much anyone could discern from his classes. Snape knew his stuff, and even though everyone outside of a select group of Slytherins hated him, they still left his class with the knowledge he'd intended to impart on them. Snape was responsible for his actions; he paid the debts he incurred, saving Harry, and atoning for his sins as a Death Eater by spying on them. Yet, Hermione still could not respect him, for he took out his anger on innocent students. He might have saved Harry's life, but he still made said life miserable every day because of actions committed long ago by Harry's father. Snape ruled with an iron fist, and though it was an effective system in most cases, in others it did far more harm than good. Neville had passed his OWL with an A, because, he later told Hermione, "Snape wasn't looming over me making me nervous." Still, Neville, and most of the Gryffindors had dropped out of Potions 6th year. Hermione, of course, continued all her classes, and Harry remained, with his dogged determination to become an Auror. Ron had slogged along for about half of 6th year before he called it quits, and left the class. The very class for which Hermione would be late if she didn't get going.  
  
Hermione ducked into a corner, and pulled out her Time Turner, given to her again last year. The teachers had been hesitant to give it to her again, but she'd managed to convince them that she was much older and more responsible now, and to her credit, she managed very well.  
  
Hermione made it to the dungeons just before Professor Snape himself, and slipping into her seat beside Harry, she heard him say, "Hermione? Can you help me with this essay?"  
  
Sighing, Hermione took the tattered piece of parchment and began to read it over. "You know Harry; you've got to learn to do this yourself."  
  
"But you do it so much better." Harry said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Hermione stifled the chuckle that had risen unbidden to her lips. "Alright," she agreed, "Just this once."  
  
"Potter! Granger!" came a voice from the doorway. Hermione gulped, and quickly stuffed the essay in her bag. Professor Snape had arrived, and apparently it was time to start the lesson. Today they were making a strength potion, which wasn't very hard. Hermione was running on autopilot, chopping, stirring, and checking her potion periodically. Unbeknownst to her, Pansy Parkinson had sabotaged it when Hermione had turned to help Harry, whose potion was giving off green smoke. Pansy smirked as she returned to her seat, and watched Hermione bottle her potion and start to walk up to Snape's desk. Pansy took her wand, and sent a banishing jinx at Hermione. The force of the spell sent Hermione flying. She reached out to try to steady herself, but only managed to grab hold of Harry's bag, which came right of the table and only put her more off balance. Hermione careened into Snape, and girl, potion, professor, and time turner smashed into each other. Hermione felt an odd sensation much like the one she got when traveling with a portkey, and then she lost consciousness.  
  
From Harry's perspective, it had looked as though Hermione had flown through the air, grabbed his bad, smashed into Snape, and vanished with him. Instantly he spun around and pointed his wand at Malfoy. "Where is she?" Harry yelled.  
  
"How should I know?" asked Malfoy, who looked equally baffled. Harry looked around, and saw only bewilderment on all the faces but one. Pansy Parkinson looked guilty and nervous. "Did you do this?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Of course not Potter." Pansy replied, somewhat shakily. "Come on Draco, let's get out of here." But Draco looked odd, and with a glare in his eye repeated Harry, "Did you do this?"  
  
Pansy now looked petrified, like a deer caught in the headlights. "I, no, of course not..." Harry turned an icy gaze on her. "We're going to the headmaster. You lot clean this up."  
  
"Draco, help me," protested Pansy. But to her consternation, she found no refuge in Draco Malfoy. Instead, he got up, and beckoned, "Headmaster, Pansy. You know the way?" The second part was directed at Harry, who was too worried to notice this odd behavior in Malfoy. The two of them flanked Pansy as they left the room.  
  
AN2- Well, there we have it. I might make this HP/DM, depending on what you all think. Reviews motivate me to write, *winkwinkhinthintnudgenudge* 


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Wow, what a response! 4 reviews in less than 24 hours, thank you very much! Ok, you seem to be ok with HP/DM, so long as it's mainly SS/HG, so we'll incorporate that too. I'll try to make this longer than before; in retrospect I guess it was pretty short. This chapter will contain some flashbacks, which will contain non-graphic abuse. If this will bother you, please don't read it.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Hermione picked herself up off the stone floor with an ill concealed groan. She felt dizzy, and her head hurt. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was smashing into Professor Snape, and then now. Hermione rubbed her head as though it might help organize her thoughts, which were in horrible disarray. It seemed as though she'd been transported to another part of the castle, for this was certainly Hogwarts. Glancing to her side, she saw Snape was beginning to open his eyes. Hermione picked up her wand and Harry's bag and walked over to Snape. He had sat up, and was, by the look of things, just as confused as she was, which was a relief, to say the least.  
  
As Snape stood up, Hermione glanced down the corridor. An unfamiliar girl in Hogwarts robes was approaching them. "Hi Professor Granger," said the girl as she breezed past. Hermione gasped. She turned to Snape, who had already begun to cover himself with Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione was about to join him when she heard someone say, "Mommy!"  
  
Hermione turned. A small boy, who looked to be about 4 years old, was beaming up at her. "Hello..." Hermione stammered. Clearly, this was the future. Was this her son? He had black hair, so he clearly wasn't her son with Ron. He didn't look like Harry at all either. He stretched out little arms, clearly wanting to be picked up. Hermione obligingly lifted him. He giggled at her, and she ventured, "Where are you supposed to be?"  
  
"With Unca Drake" he said guiltily. Uncle Drake? She didn't have any brothers, so she supposed that it must be her future husband's brother. But if her toddler clearly recognized her, and he was at least 3 already, how quickly had she gotten married? It would have to be almost right after Hogwarts.  
  
"Honey, does Mommy look different?" she asked him.  
  
"You're wearing diff'ent clothes." He observed solemnly. Well, that answered that, if the child was intelligent enough to notice a change in her wardrobe, he would notice if she'd de-aged that much.  
  
"Where's your daddy?" Hermione asked him. The child looked puzzled. "Pro'lly in his dungeons, teaching. He doesn't like me to interupupt."  
  
"That's interrupt, darling" Hermione corrected him automatically. So her husband was a teacher too.  
  
"Intruppt" he tried again.  
  
"Close enough," Hermione said. Why would her husband teach in the dungeons? It really didn't make much sense. The only thing taught in the dungeons was Potions. Had something happened to Snape? Did he die? That would be a terrible thing to find out whilst visiting the near future. But first things first, and she needed to do something about the boy. "Ok, let's go this way," Hermione said aloud. Hopefully Snape would understand she meant him too, and follow.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Severus Snape had risen that morning with an ominous feeling in his stomach. Naturally he dismissed it as ridiculous, because he thought all Divination foolish nonsense. He might have reconsider that now, he mused as he sat up wearily. Granger was peering at him inquisitively, as though he were an interesting specimen for her to study. He was just about to snap at her when he saw a girl flying down the corridor. He heard her greet Miss Granger as Professor, and immediately threw the invisibility cloak that he's seen after he woke over him. If this was the future, he might not be in it.  
  
Severus knew how dangerous his work was, and how likely it was that he would be killed soon. But for Snape, death wasn't necessarily bad. Many days he lay in bed, contemplating swallowing one of his Death Draughts, and ending it all. But he never did, because Severus knew that before he died, he had to see Voldemort defeated. That had become the focus of his life, and while he was aware that it was a sad thing, he also knew there was nothing to be done for it. Severus Snape had once nursed dreams of a life like the ones in his novels. When he was young, Severus used to read fiction. He tore through the children's library, and started reading the adult collection a bit more slowly. But then his father caught him at it. Severus could still remember it as thought it were yesterday...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"What is this?" yelled an enraged Augustus Snape. Severus wilted under his father's angry glare.  
  
"It's a book, sir" he responded hesitantly, but this only angered his father more, who thought Severus was being smart with him.  
  
"How dare you?" came the shriek. "This is trash, and if I ever see it again, I'll curse your eyes out! Do you hear me boy? I'll curse them right out of your head, and I'll make sure you'll never read again! Then I'll slice off your tongue to make sure you don't talk!"  
  
Severus was almost crying. He was only 10, and he didn't understand what was so terrible about it. But after his many blubbered reassurances that he would never read anything like it again, his father let him off.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Snape shook the memory from his head. He turned toward Hermione, only to see a small boy run up to her and catch her in a bear hug. Miss Granger had a child in the future? He saw her pick up the child that had called her Mommy. Severus remembered the last time he had given his mother a hug...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Severus Snape was 6 years old. He sat in his bed, reading a book given to him by his mother. It was called The Enchanted Castle. Severus didn't tell his mother he could already read books 10 times harder than that. She had brought him a gift, so he would read it. Suddenly Severus heard something break. He leapt, catlike out of bed. Creeping to the stairway, Severus hid behind a plant and watched his parents. His father had his wand out, and was pointing it at his mother. "Idiot woman!" Augustus Snape roared. "He will grow weak! You spoil him, with your foolish books, the toys you give him. He needs to be a Snape! I will not let you ruin my heir!" Then his Father cursed him mother. Severus saw her fly through the air. She smacked into the wall like a rag doll. Severus knew he was crying, and he knew that was bad. But he couldn't help it. Augustus stormed out of the room, and Severus had run to his mother, and hugged her close. But that was the last time. He never hugged his mother again, never cried for the pain he knew she endured, never accepted her gifts on the rare times she tried to give them.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
The adult Severus thought miserably of his childhood, and wondered if his father had left her alone more after that. He hoped so, and he hoped she understood that he had loved her, but he couldn't show her. Severus listened intently to their conversation. When the boy said his father taught in the dungeons, that clinched it. Clearly, he was dead in this time, or fired. So in a scant few years he would be dead. Severus wondered how he had died. Merlin, that was morbid, he told to himself as soon as he thought it. Well, there was nothing to do about it. Picking up on Hermione's veiled command, Severus trailed them.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
AN2- I hope you liked this. As always, please review the story. It means more to me than you can ever know, unless you're a writer as well. I need names for Hermione's son as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Wow, I'm astounded by the amazingly positive response I've gotten! I expected at least a few flames! Thank you all so much. I realized after I posted, that Hermione's son referred to an "Unca Drake." I just wanted to reassure you that there are no Gary-Stu's; he's talking about someone else, a canon character. (I might as well just spoil it; because you've probably all figured out I'm talking about Draco Malfoy already) Here are a few responses to reviews:  
  
Tigerfanfry: Future Snape and Hermione? No. ...just kidding, of course there is. (  
  
Nore: Thanks, I didn't even realize I wasn't allowing them. I appreciate you telling me, it's fixed now. Acerus sounds ok, I'll put it on my potentials list, but I've seen another Snape/Hermione child called Marcus, so I think I won't use that one.  
  
Incensio Lady: You think Hermione is from Hermes? I'd always assumed it was Shakespearian. Yes, the purebloods do like more obscure things, don't they?  
  
Barghorse: Yes, I've noticed they have lots of girls too, but genetically it really is 50/50, so...  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Here are the lyrics to the song that inspired the story. It's by Alan Jackson, and it's called "She's All I See (Between the Devil and Me)"  
  
This world can take you by the hand  
  
And tempt the soul of any man  
  
But you can choose your path  
  
There's two roads you can take  
  
One way is right and one is wrong  
  
The flesh is weak, but love is strong  
  
And she's all I see, between the devil and me  
  
The gates of hell swing open wide  
  
Inviting me to step inside  
  
"I'll be your friend" he calls again,  
  
I know it's him  
  
The flames are spreading everywhere,  
  
But through the smoke I see you're there  
  
She's all I see, between the devil and me I hold her in my arms tonight  
  
So safe and warm, I close my eyes  
  
And a cool breeze blows across our bodies in the dark Outside here reaches my concern  
  
Somewhere I know the fire burns  
  
And she's all I see between the devil and me  
  
The gates of hell swing open wide  
  
Inviting me to step inside  
  
"I'll be your friend" he calls again,  
  
I know it's him  
  
The flames are spreading everywhere,  
  
But through the smoke I see you're there  
  
She's all I see, between the devil and me  
  
The gates of hell swing open wide  
  
Inviting me to step inside  
  
She's all I see between the devil and me  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor with a small hand clutched in hers. She really was quite flustered. Was this the future, or an alternate dimension, or perhaps a hallucination? She had thought about it some, and hadn't come up with anything solid, other than that Snape seemed to be from her time too. Not that he was the best of company, in fact, Hermione could think of a great multitude of people she'd rather have here with her.  
  
The boy was lagging behind, so Hermione scooped him into her arms. There, she took the time to study his face better. Black hair that lay on his head, a round face, with sparkling brown eyes. He was a very cute baby, with a sturdy little chin and a nose that she distinctly identified as hers. That was, perhaps, the most amazing thing for Hermione. This little creature looked so much like her. But who else did he resemble? She searched his face for Harry's features, or Ron's. But this child looked nothing like either of them, and she couldn't find a single feature consistent with any guy's she knew. He had no baby fat left on him, but was lean and tough. Hermione tentatively addressed him, "Honey? What's your name?"  
  
He took a deep breath, and then recited, "My name is Jakken Sirius Alexander Snape." Hermione stopped dead.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Harry, Draco, and Pansy reached the headmaster's office after about 10 minutes of brisk, silent walking. Pansy had tears coursing down her bloated cheeks, while Draco looked stony faced. Harry felt too apprehensive to cry or scowl. He hoped that Hermione was ok, and the she would be back tomorrow. The trio reached the headmasters office, and after a few minutes of guessing candies, found themselves dashing up a spiral staircase. When they arrived at the landing and burst into the room, Harry and Pansy both launched into elaborate stories about what had happened, and in their haste to get the story out, ended up only producing a horrible and incomprehensible racket.  
  
"Silence!" came Dumbledore's ringing voice. Harry looked gratefully at the headmaster, but was confused and irritated when the headmaster asked Draco to explain the events that had transpired in the potions class. After Draco finished, Harry was quite surprised by how impartially and accurately he had described things. When Dumbledore asked him if there was anything he wanted to say, Harry admitted Draco had covered everything. Dumbledore nodded gravely, and turned to Pansy. This caused a fresh onslaught of tears, along with many sobbed excuses and apologies. When they had all had their say, the students sat back and waited for their teacher to tell them what would happen.  
  
Dumbledore, amazingly, was calm. Instead of immediately taking action, he continued eating chocolate sweeties. When he had eaten 2 more, he set the bowl down, and told them, "I do not know exactly what has happened, but if I were to venture a guess, I would say that I imagine Hermione and Severus have gone into either the future or the past. I also would think it was the future, because I do believe I would recall them going into the past, assuming the potion was made correctly and the amount of sand you think spilled into the potion. Hopefully they will be back soon. Until then, I think you two (here Dumbledore gestured to Harry and Draco) should research time travel, and you (he indicated Pansy) shall study enhancement potions."  
  
This proclamation met with great opposition, from Harry in particular. But Dumbledore insisted, and because he was the headmaster, they had to do as he said. Upon their exit from his office, Pansy dashed off in the direction of the dungeon, seeking solstice in her common room. Draco, however, did not follow her. Instead, he turned to Harry, and asked, "What do you know about time travel?"  
  
Harry, who was irate after the meeting with Dumbledore, was short with the Slytherin. "Not much."  
  
"Very well, shall we to the library?" Draco asked with an odd expression on his face.  
  
Harry rounded on the other, and demanded, "What's your problem Malfoy? Why are you acting so freakishly cordial?"  
  
Draco looked puzzled for a second, then smoothly replied, "Can't a snake shed old skin?"  
  
Harry glared, "A snake, yes, but not a ferret."  
  
Draco merely raised an eyebrow and didn't deign to reply, but instead turned on his heel and stalked off toward the library.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
AN2- Terribly short, but I promise a long one over the weekend to make it up to you, ok? Don't worry, Draco isn't being nice, he has a plot. Mwahaha. I'll have more SS/HG for you later. They aren't going to hook up while in the future though. In fact, I've already got their eventual linkup planned.  
  
Jakken's name was an inspiration of mine. I was going to go with Orion, but that seemed too clichéd. Then I was liking Jack, but too boring. So Jakken is his name. Sirius is obvious in origin (Hermione apparently won that particular battle) and Alexander sounded like a Snapish name. Eventually we'll go to the past, then maybe a sequel that will bring us to Jakken's birth, at the least. It's pretty much dependant on demand.  
  
Please note the rating will go up later. Probably to high R, a far cry from what I do now, but that's not for a while. There'll be some coupling, and violence. The abuse was sketchy PG-13, but I think it's probably ok.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think and want! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Told you I would make this a long one for you! Seems we need a bit of explaining beforehand. If you've read the Odyssey, the story is going to work rather like that, insofar as the timeline. We're going to point C on the timeline, then back to point A, then to point B, then C again, and finishing at point D. Does that make sense? Also, I've been doing point of view for Severus and Hermione separately, because they are rather kerflummoxed, and the different perspectives show their feelings about the same events. If this bugs you, and you hate it, please let me know. Really, what the reader's say affects the story more than you know!  
  
Romm: Sorry, never read it. My friend does, but that's not where I got the name from.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Hermione had stopped short in her tracks. Shock coursed through her body, running from her head to her toes. Dizzily, she leaned against the corridor wall. Jakken, his brow furrowed, inquired, "Are you a'right Mommy?"  
  
"No, Jakken, sweetie, I'm not," Hermione said honestly, trying desperately to regain her common sense.  
  
"Can I help?" He asked innocently, not knowing what she was going through.  
  
"No honey," Hermione told him. "Don't you worry, Mommy will take care of everything, and it'll be just fine, ok?"  
  
"Ok Mommy."  
  
"Ok munchkin." Hermione tweaked his nose. He scowled at her. He looked just like Professor Snape. She sat down in the middle of the hallway and began to sob.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Severus cursed under his breath, treading softly in Hermione's footsteps. This excruciating ordeal would merit an Order of Merlin, First Class when he got back. What was the silly girl chattering on about now? He strained closer to hear the conversation. Then he heard her ask, "Honey? What's your name?"  
  
Oh God. How foolish could she be? She knew what repercussions this could, and probably would have, but she had to ask him. She was so insatiably curious that she disregarded all the rules she'd ever been told about time travel.  
  
What he heard next surprised him more than anything he could have ever imagined. The boy replied that his name was Jakken Sirius Alexander Snape. Severus could honestly say he wouldn't have been more shocked if the boy said his name was Dumbledore! Severus wasn't quite sure he could handle this, and he slowed down to think.  
  
So the boy was his son. There was no doubt whatsoever. Severus Snape was the last of an old pureblood line. Until this moment, Severus had intended to bring the name of Snape to the grave with him. But it seemed life had other plans. But such plans! Clearly he was a father to the child, if Jakken knew him so well, and they lived in the same castle. He was referred to as 'Daddy,' at the very least, a thought which sent an odd feeling of apprehension and worry shooting through him. He was going to be a Daddy. Severus had never even considered the possibility of a family, at least not since he joined the Death Eaters all those years ago.  
  
Severus couldn't honestly say he was opposed to the idea, having never thought about it. Children of his own might not be as bad as other people's, though there was always the possibility of 2 brilliant, respected, talented people producing a dunderhead, such as in the Longbottom case. It was moot anyways, Jakken was clearly very smart.  
  
How Severus found himself thinking about how proud he was that his son was so smart he wasn't sure, but it scared him He'd never even met his offspring, but already he worried about how the boy would do at Hogwarts, what house he would get in, if he would be a Squib. This, more than anything, made Severus realize just how much he would love and already did love his young son. But to care so deeply for someone was scary and new and Severus didn't know how to do such things. Hermione was obviously fine, he thought rather bitterly, watching her reassure Jakken even in the face of all her problems.  
  
Hermione. It dawned on Severus that in order for Jakken to exist he and Hermione would someday, in the not so distant future, have to, well, sleep together. Thinking about it made Severus feel embarrassed and ashamed. That he would do that with a former student! He had thought he was a more honorable man, but obviously something had transpired.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by Miss Granger suddenly sitting down in the middle of the road and beginning to cry. Clearly she wasn't taking this as well as he'd thought. With a sigh, Severus swept his cape off and walked towards her. Jakken looked up and said to him, "Daddy?" A chill ran through Severus' body. That feeling of connection, 'he's my son; I'm his father' jolted through him again.  
  
"Yes Jakken, what is it?" he answered carefully.  
  
"Mommy's crying and you look creppy."  
  
Severus blinked. "That's creepy, son."  
  
"Yes. You look creepy." Jakken nodded emphatically.  
  
So, he looked different, but not so much that he wasn't recognized. That was interesting, that he should change his appearance, but Hermione would not. He would have thought it was the opposite. Hermione had by this time stopped her crying. Sniffling, she apologized to him, "I'm sorry professor."  
  
Brusquely, he replied, "It's alright Miss Granger." To his great surprise, she bitterly told him, "Not for long." He nodded, for what could he say to such a thing? She had picked herself off the floor at least, and she seemed to be in better control of her emotions, so he tentatively suggested that they find Dumbledore and talk to him.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Hermione knew how disastrous it would be if someone were to chance upon her here, like this, but she couldn't stop. Oh no, she was scaring Jakken. Suddenly Snape appeared. What his reaction would be, she had no idea. What if he tried to change things? She couldn't bear that, not after knowing her baby, even for only a few minutes.  
  
How would he have come about? Had she been raped? No, that was silly, because Jakken clearly knew his Daddy. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was no longer crying. She heard Jakken tell Snape that he looked different, and she briefly wondered if Snape looked better or worse.  
  
Hermione had never considered Severus Snape as anything other than a teacher, but now she began to study him as a man. He was tall, about 6'3. Harry was probably 6'1. Ron was 6'5 already, but Ron had always been tall. Snape was thin, but he had enough meat on him that the outline of his bones didn't show. He wasn't skinny, but he was lean. He had pale skin, but not as pale as Draco Malfoy. She studied his face. He was by no means handsome, but he did have an air about him, a presence that was dark and dangerous, and it showed in his face. His nose was long, but he had high cheekbones and a strong chin. It was a good enough face, Hermione decided. She certainly liked it better than Ron's face, or Harry's. All in all, from a purely physical standpoint, Hermione found him attractive, she decided.  
  
Briefly Hermione wondered how many girls had had crushes on Snape. If he wasn't such a terrible person he would be very sexy. Oh Merlin, did she just call Severus "greasy bat" Snape sexy? There was something seriously wrong with her. Besides, he had those awful teeth, and his hair was abysmal. Yes, that was better. Snape was icky. But he did have long, thin, fingers that he used so delicately and precisely in making potions that he could use for so many other things...  
  
No! She so did not just think that! Besides, he obviously found her unbearably ugly, just as he had told her in third year. Logically, Hermione knew that looked very different from how she had in third year, but all the same, the memory lingered.  
  
Suddenly Hermione straightened up and stood. Her mind had clearly been addled from her time traveling. Wiping the last of her tears from her face, she said, "I'm sorry Professor."  
  
He looked rather taken aback, but responded with as much cordiality as he could, under the circumstances. Perhaps he didn't understand why she was apologizing. That was alright, she barely understood herself. She was sorry she'd broken down in front of him, sorry she'd gotten them into this situation, sorry about what would happen in the future, sorry for everything. Surprisingly, he didn't snipe at her, but instead tried to reassure her. But when he had called her Miss Granger, even after all this, a wave of frustration and bitterness rolled over her, and Hermione said, "Not for long."  
  
Mortification suddenly overwhelmed her. She had just made it abundantly clear she expected him to marry her, when that wasn't what she'd meant at all, just that it was ridiculous how formal they were being when it was obvious they weren't Professor and Miss Granger anymore. Thankfully, he only nodded in response.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
AN2- Whoo, that took quite a while to write. I really appreciate you reading, and you have no idea how much reviews motivate me. *Hinthint* The next chapter might not be posted for a little bit, next weekend at the very latest, but probably not that late. I write a chapter, post it, then write the next, though I do have the general idea laid out, I never know what I'm going to do for the next bit until I hear from you! Next chapter we'll meet some more future characters! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate them a ton. Here are a few responses to some of you:  
  
USTMistress: That is the crucial question, isn't it? How to avoid detection by anyone. As for Jakken, he's rather astute, and he has his suspicions, but he is only 3, after all. Next chapter you'll find out about Dumbledore.  
  
TJ: Oh, I guess I wasn't clear enough. Well, Hermione smashed into Severus, and the turner broke and the sand mixed with the strengthening potion, and when it got all over them, it propelled them into the future. As for Dumbledore, you'll see.  
  
BargHorse: I read it, just as you suggested, and there were a lot of similarities, but I'm taking this a completely different direction than where she seems to be going. But it really was a good fic, thanks for pointing it out to me.  
  
Mara-Jade- Potter: Thanks for the review and the advice. I've been planning to try and incorporate more dialogue, but I like to show the way they feel about each other in the beginning. I dislike it when they fall for each other so quickly, because they were in love with the other in the back of their mind. But looking back it does seem a bit overmuch, all that thinking. I'll check out your story at the soonest opportunity.  
  
SK: Yes, someone else mentioned that too, so I went and looked at the fic. It was by Serpentina, called "From this day on" As for both points of view, there'll be much less of that with more dialogue, but in transitional periods where the two of them are having to endure such torture I like to give them a bit of time to vent.  
  
Without further ado:  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Snape and Hermione walked briskly and awkwardly towards the headmaster's office, not deigning to speak to each other. As they rounded a corner they ran straight into Harry.  
  
"Hi 'Mione, Severus," said Harry, "and little Jakken too! I heard you've been learning to fly!"  
  
Jakken, always eager to show off, piped up, "Uncle Harry, I can fly really great. Come see. I'ma be a seeker jus like Unca Drake!"  
  
Harry feigned hurt. "Like Uncle Draco? Not like Uncle Harry? Little man, that hurts."  
  
Jakken giggled uncontrollably, and reverted to nice nephew mode. "Wanna see me? If you take me to the Qi'ditch Pitch I'll show you!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright. Ask your parents."  
  
Jakken turned to Hermione and Severus, and with a puppy dog face begged them, "Cn'I go with Unca Harry?"  
  
"Of course. Have fun boys, but be safe, ok." Hermione cautioned. That was all she needed to say, Harry had gone, with Jakken on his shoulders, yelling out, "Gee'up!" all the way down the hall.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Draco and Harry were sitting side by side. Draco grinned, and pointed to a page. "Here's something," he exclaimed, "how about this passage?"  
  
Harry turned to look at it, and didn't notice Draco reach over his back and drop a small object into Hermione's bag. "Malfoy, how is this helpful?" Harry demanded, exasperated. "This passage is about the origins of wands having cores being from;" Harry paused in amazement, and then continued in an incredulous voice, "scalps taken from dead goblins and attached to the warrior's sticks they used as clubs!"  
  
Draco gave a half shrug. "I thought maybe if we found the first origins of time travel, it would give us a good starting point."  
  
Harry glared. "Then you should have just said that!"  
  
Draco merely smirked, then swept from the table with the aristocratic air that came so naturally to him.  
  
Harry fumed all the way up to the dormitory. Dropping Hermione's bag next to his bed, he flopped onto said bed and tried to start reading one of the enormous books he'd gotten from the library on time travel. About halfway through the first page, Harry gave up, and tossed the book toward his nightstand. Unfortunately for Harry, while he was an excellent Seeker, he made an awful Chaser. The book hit the lamp and knocked in onto the floor, where it smashed. Thoroughly frustrated, Harry whipped out his wand and said, "Reparo."  
  
After fixing the lamp, Harry lay back down, and began to try and study again, with little more success. "Damn Malfoy," Harry said aloud, "I wonder what the stupid git is playing at now. He's been acting almost nice, which is definitely not a usual characteristic of the ferret. Plus, there's always the risk of getting a stiffy whenever I see him." With a groan, Harry turned off his light and went to sleep.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed. He had slipped a magical listening device into the bag, and it had apparently been a good idea. So Potter was falling for his 'nice guy' act. But far more interesting was the fact that Potter was gay. And he found Draco attractive! That could definitely be used to his advantage. Luckily Draco was bi, so a bit of a snog with Potter didn't sound too bad to him. Yes, his plan was shaping up very nicely indeed, thought Draco with a smirk.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
After watching Harry and Jakken run off, Hermione turned to Severus. "Do you have a brother named Draco?"  
  
"No, I do not," he replied curtly. "It is obvious he is referring to Mr. Malfoy. Really Miss Granger, I would have thought a student of such incredible intellectual prowess as you would have figured that one out.  
  
Hermione flushed, and replied, "Well, I'm sorry for not understanding what in Merlin's name could have gone on to-" she cut herself off abruptly, grabbed Severus, and fumbled with the invisibility cloak. "It's you!" Hermione hissed. "Quick!" Snape was under the cloak, but before Hermione could get under the other Snape rounded the bend, and spotted her.  
  
"Hermione!" he said, obviously delighted to see her. "How are you sweetie?"  
  
"I'm good." Hermione said, gawping at him. He did look different. It seemed he'd washed his hair and brushed his teeth. Compared to this clean version, her professor did look rather creepy, Hermione supposed.  
  
"That's good darling," he said, kissing her forehead. "I know how tired you must be, up with the baby at God knows what hour in the night. You know I would get up with you, right?" he gave her a concerned look.  
  
"I know, yes, I just, there's no point in both of us being tired." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"And I lack the necessary equipment to feed her, right?" he said with a sardonic grin. It was quite disconcerting, but not nearly as much as the idea that apparently she had multiple children with him, and she breastfed them. But she was jolted out of her reverie by Snape, who had asked something.  
  
"Sorry, I missed that," said Hermione apologetically.  
  
"I was just wondering where Jakken was. I just ran into Draco, and he didn't know where the boy was."  
  
"Oh, Harry's taken him flying" Hermione replied seemingly nonchalant, all the while struggling to remain calm and not burst into hysterics.  
  
"Well, want to go back to our chambers?" he asked. Hermione nearly screamed. "No, I that is, I'm too tired to..."  
  
He laughed, taking her off guard. He had a good laugh, and he smiled at her. "Sweetie, I didn't mean go to do that! But we could..." he leered at her, playfully.  
  
"Oh. Maybe later. Not now, I can't bye!" Hermione turned on her heel and fled the scene.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
AN2- Well, it's shorter than I'd planned, but it's also up earlier, sp I guess it balances out. Please review, and I'll write more soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Yes, this hasn't come quickly, what with the holidays and all. Sorry about that. Life's been hectic of late. I decided to cross-post this story on LnLS. This chapter contains the first hint of the plot! A few responses to my wonderfulovely reviews-  
  
Duj: No, he notices her clothing is different, because he is specifically looking for something different about her. Sev and Harry are just too thick.  
  
Lover5: I don't quite know what you mean...  
  
Amanda: Erm, what does LMFAO stand for? *Is clueless*  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Severus sat there, watching his future self hit on his student. How awful. Of course, it must be much worse for her, he reflected, a smirk flitting across his face. He had to pick up the pace to keep up, because in her embarrassment she had begun walking far more quickly.  
  
"Miss Granger?" he called, when he was sure they were out of earshot of his other self. She stopped, and asked (facing the complete wrong direction) "Yes?"  
  
"Perhaps you should get under the cloak. After the first 3 misfortunate meetings, we really ought not depend on luck."  
  
She nodded, and Severus swept the cloak off momentarily. "Well, take the cloak off so I can get under!" Hermione demanded. Severus, biting his lip to avoid laughing at Hermione, who was speaking to the wall, cleared his throat. Hermione jumped, then, turning, got under the cloak.  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione, it was rather close proximity under the cloak. Apparently Snape hadn't noticed, but she certainly did. He smelled unique. It was a nice smell, strong and masculine.  
  
Eventually they arrived at Dumbledore's office and went up. Climbing up the stairs was one of Hermione's most nerve wracking experiences. What if Dumbledore couldn't help them? What if he didn't believe them? What if he killed them? What if...  
  
Finally they got to the top, and Severus took off the cloak and stuffed it in Harry's bag. He knocked on the door, and then proceeded to barge in without being answered. They found Dumbledore sitting in his chair, intent on taking the wrapper off a candy. "Ah-hem!" Severus tried to get Dumbledore's attention.  
  
Dumbledore looked up with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Hermione? Severus? But... I..." Severus was very content. He had to admit, this was one of 3 times he'd seen Dumbledore speechless. Then he found the condition rendered upon himself as Hermione stepped in from a side room. "Here you are Albus." She called, handing him a stack of papers. Then, as she saw them, a look of surprise and bewilderment crossed her face, only to be replaced with a look of contentment. "Oh, are they here? Time does fly; I hadn't thought them to be here yet, but..."  
  
Dumbledore beamed at them. "As you can see, Hermione, Severus, you've fallen through to the future. How wonderful! We've been waiting for you..."  
  
Snape interrupted curtly, "How is that possible? How is any of this possible?" He would have continued, but was cut off by an insuppressible giggle from the future Hermione. "Miss. Granger!" Snape roared, "If you are unable of containing yourself, I suggest you leave the room. I fail to see what is so amusing, and I don't care to hear you titter anymore."  
  
The future Hermione, far from being intimidated, said, "Oh, Severus, I'm just laughing at you. You're so cute when you're angry. Oh, and I'm laughing at my past self, so embarrassed and humiliated by all of this, planning out every possible way to avoid this happening, and promising herself she'll never, ever , say this, if she ever does end up in the future."  
  
Hermione gasped. *How could she know that?*  
  
"Because I went through it, dear." Came the response from her future self.  
  
"But I didn't say that aloud!"  
  
"But I remember thinking it. I wonder what would happen if I said something different from what I remember, because I remember saying all of this, even this. And it's confusing for me too. But it will be interesting once you've gone. Ever since we regained out memories, Sev and I have had an odd sense of waiting for you two to arrive so we could move on, into the future. It's quite strange, let me tell you."  
  
Severus Snape couldn't remember ever seeing Hermione Granger at a loss for words, but it seemed she'd met her match in herself. Which was really rather ironic. But there really wasn't time to dwell on that right now, because Dumbledore was talking again. "So, let us proceed down to the Room of Requirement, and we can send you two back."  
  
'His' Hermione gave a weak nod, then, strengthening her resolve, stood up straight and led the way out. The group proceeded cautiously, with Hermione and Severus under the invisibility cloak again. When they arrived, and paced before the door 3 times, the party entered. The room was furnished very plainly, with only a set of shelves containing a time turner. After slipping off the cloak, Severus bent down to put it in Harry's bag. But as he knelt, he saw a small slip of parchment and a glowing orb that was only about 3 inches in diameter. Pocketing the items for later examination, Severus stood and listened to Dumbledore's instructions.  
  
"Now, you must turn this exactly 5 times. It's a year turner, and if you miscalculate or just slip, you will end up in the wrong time. Now, come over here."  
  
Severus and Hermione walked over, and Dumbledore slipped the time turner over their heads. Severus reached around Hermione, and turned the small hourglass 5 times, then waited.  
  
Hermione was, again, uncomfortably aware of the distance between her and her potions professor. She fought her natural inclination to lean back into him, though it took a great deal of self restraint on her part. She was standing with her back to his front, and she could feel his heartbeat. His strong arm reached around her, and Hermione was suddenly acutely aware of every place their bodies were touching, his arms around her, his chest pressed against her back, his face touching the back of her head. She willed him to go more slowly, while hurrying up. Then, he turned the device, and time was no longer an issue.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
AN2- It's short, but the holidays were really busy. Sorry about that. I'll try to update again over the weekend, but no promises. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN- There's a small error in chapter 5, now corrected. Severus doesn't pocket the items; he puts them in Harry's bag. Sorry about that, it's fixed now. Yes, their time in the future did seem quite short, didn't it? Well, it's only a plot device; this isn't a Time Travel fic. Another thing: I sometimes might borrow ideas or such from other authors, but I will always credit them, and never directly plagiarize. Snape's view of Hermione, and her studiousness vs. intellect was a concept that I took from Hayseed's [U]Ordinary People[/U] It's an excellent fic, I recommend it most highly. Actually, I recommend you read all of her work, it's truly excellent!  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
With a soft [I]whumph[/I] the pair landed in the Room of Requirement. Brushing herself off, Hermione got to her feet. "I suppose we'd best go and see Dumbledore then?" she asked, rather hesitant about dealing with him now that they'd returned to their own time.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied curtly, standing up to face her and picking up Harry's bag from the floor. They set off quickly, but Hermione soon voiced a question, as she was often apt to do, "Sir? How much time will have gone past here?"  
  
Severus, who had not thought of that, simply replied, "I should assume only a few hours, about how long we spent in the future." Hermione nodded, then ventured, "About what we saw and found out there..."  
  
Snape cut her off. "We'll ask the Headmaster to remove our memories, and it won't ever come up." Hermione was rather hurt by this. Surely he knew that she found the prospect of marriage to him and children with him just as disagreeable as she did. But instead of talking it over like civilized adults, he was treating her like a child. It really was very annoying. Besides, he should realize how dangerous it would be to try and change the future.  
  
Severus looked at Hermione, who was bearing a rather hurt look on her face. Apparently she'd misinterpreted what he'd said. Severus remembered her future self mentioning "getting her memories back," so he assumed Dumbledore must have out a time released [I]Obliviate[/I] on them. But she'd seemed to have taken it the wrong way, a common practice with girls her age. Severus gave an exaggerated internal sigh. Too late now, and she wouldn't remember in an hour anyways.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Draco and Harry were meeting in the library again, looking up information on time travel. They hadn't found much yet, mostly because Harry was spending most of the time alternating between puzzling why Draco was acting so human and why Draco's hair was so cute, complementing his pale skin so perfectly. It really wasn't very productive.  
  
"Ah, here we go!" exclaimed the lust object. "Herman Gorente was the first known time traveler, having accidentally created the first time turner while attempting to find a way to turn back time."  
  
"Accidentally? If he was trying to find a way to turn back time, and he did, how is it an accident?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"He was trying to find a way to turn time back, not send himself back in time. He wanted to be able to redo the day, not live the day in two places." Draco explained. Harry, who was very disconcerted with the whole situation, managed to get out, "Oh," before turning back to his own thoughts. *Why did Malfoy explain that so nicely?* Harry thought to himself. *He never misses an opportunity to get a rise out of me, and that was the perfect chance to get in a dig about how clueless I am.*  
  
Draco could see Potter struggling with the concept of Nice!Draco, and decided to help further his confusion. "Listen Potter, I can hold down the fort here. Why don't you go eat dinner, and I'll keep researching. I'm not that hungry anyways."  
  
Harry, after a brief moment of consideration, nodded his assent. "Ok. D'you want me to bring you anything back?"  
  
"No, but thanks anyways," Draco replied. *There. Let Potter stew on that for a while. This is even easier than I'd imagined, I bet I'll be able to start phase 2 way earlier than I'd planned.*  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Severus and Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office without any further trouble, and went in to find a grave looking Headmaster. "Oh, good! You two are back." Was the first the strangely serious looking Dumbledore said. "What happened? I thought you'd gone to the future, but that was only a guess."  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes, we did. But perhaps it would be easier to let you look at our memories in a Pensive?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't do that," said Dumbledore. "You know how serious a responsibility it is to know the future, and I don't want to tempt myself into changing it."  
  
"But sir, you were expecting us in the future," Hermione told him. "You knew we were coming."  
  
"Well, I expect I shall know to expect you. About when shall I look for you?"  
  
Severus frowned. They hadn't gotten a date. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say about 5 years." He said, trying to guess about how far they'd gone.  
  
"Alright then." Dumbledore brandished his wand. "Now, I suppose I must Obliviate you."  
  
Hermione nodded. "But please, just a suppression spell, key it so we get our memories back if we have a strong trigger." Severus flashed a confused and accusatory glance at her, but she steadily refused to meet his gaze.  
  
"One, two, [I]Obliviate[/I]" Dumbledore incanted. But just as he felt the spell begin, Severus had an urgent feeling that there was something he'd forgotten, something important. But it was too late, and the spell cleared his mind of this troublesome thought.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Hermione woke up in the hospital wing, feeling confused and disoriented. *What's going on?* she thought to herself, searching her brain for the memory of what had happened. Then she saw Dumbledore sitting beside her, and voiced, "Sir? What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore, with a twinkly look in his eyes, replied, "There was an accident in the Potions class. You've been here about a day and a half, and Mr.'s Potter and Weasely have been by your bedside almost the entire time."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied. There was a small niggling in the back of her mind that insisted that this made no sense, and something else had transpired, but she quickly pushed it away. "Can I go back to Gryffindor then?"  
  
"Yes indeed," Dumbledore replied, "and please give Mr. Potter back his bag, won't you?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione told him, then, taking the bag, she left the hospital wing in search of her friends.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
AN2- Yes, it's quite short, and I'm sorry for it. But I have written this all in one long session. To make up for it, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter:  
  
Hermione walked into the common room, where she was accosted by her enthusiastic friends. "C'mon Hermione, play Wizard Truth or Dare with us," Ron beseeched her; "we've missed you!"  
  
That's right; I couldn't help but put in a Truth or Dare game, as I've always thought Veritaserum an excellent plot device and its best usage: getting out favorite characters to tell their innermost secrets! 


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Thanks too all reviewers. Here's the next installment! (Snape's perception of Hermione is taken from the brilliant Hayseed, as I believe I mentioned before... but it's relevant in this chapter)  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
After leaving the library, a tired and confused Hermione Granger headed for Gryffindor tower. Approaching the Fat Lady, Hermione said, "Hungry Hippo"  
  
"In you go then m'dear." The portrait replied, swinging open.  
  
Hermione then walked into the common room, where she was accosted by her enthusiastic friends. "C'mon Hermione, play Wizard Truth or Dare with us," Ron beseeched her; "we've missed you!"  
  
Amused, Hermione shook her head. "No, I've too much studying to do. I've missed so much school!"  
  
"Please Hermione!" Ron begged her. "You never play."  
  
"But I just got out of the hospital wing..." Hermione protested halfheartedly. Ron smiled, knowing she was won over. He pulled her over to the center of the common room, where Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati were waiting. "Neville didn't want to play." Ron told Hermione as he flopped down between Ginny and Dean.  
  
"Alright," said Ginny, who had coordinated the event. "The rules are as follows: First, you get 1 chicken. Use it for truth or for dare. There are going to be no repeats, so if Harry dares Hermione to kiss Dean, Ron can't dare me to do the same. If Hermione uses her chicken, nobody can dare her next turn."  
  
"What about quitting?" Hermione asked, wanting to make sure that she could back out at any point she deemed appropriate. But Hermione swore that Tom Riddle himself couldn't have matched the evil look that spread across Ginny's face.  
  
"Quitting? Well, it's simple." Ginny replied, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. But she sighed too soon. "How it works is like this. On a slip of parchment, we all write a task that a quitter will have to do. When you quit, you draw one. You must do this, regardless of anything."  
  
"What if you draw your own?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"You still have to do it. That's part of the risk of what you put on there." Ginny answered. Hermione was now very nervous and quite sure she would rather sit out, but for unknown reasons she consented, and sat down. Harry got out the diluted Veritaserum, and small cups.  
  
"So, who wants to go first?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I will," volunteered Hermione, much more eager to be the one to ask rather than the one being dared.  
  
"Ok," consented the group.  
  
"Right then, I choose, erm, Harry." Hermione said nervously.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
Snape stalked back to his dungeons in a fowl mood. He had awoken in the hospital wing very irate, for no apparent reason. Apparently the Granger girl had tripped into him. The foolish child. How long would it take him to impress upon them the importance of safety in his classroom? Did they still, after all these years, not realize the dangers posed in the potions they brewed?  
  
Arriving at his quarters, Severus spoke the password, "IYankee Doodle/I" He would never, ever let Dumbledore choose his password again. He really had to remember to change it.  
  
Walking into a well lit room, Severus stripped off his outer robes, leaving him in his pants and button shirt. He walked to his desk, and began grading the essays written by his 7th years. IThe properties of Dragon's Blood when added to a strengthening solution.../I Scowling, Severus began making his corrections. He never read the student's name until after he'd finished grading. It was done in order to be impartial, but by now, it was a worthless system. From the first sentence he knew who'd written each essay, because of the nuances in the way they wrote, their sentence structure, manner of writing, 1st person or 3rd, and, in some cases, their handwriting. Some students wrote by hand, for reasons known to them. Severus did too. He didn't trust diction quills, not to mention, he felt extremely foolish talking to a writing utensil.  
  
He came to Miss Granger's essay, and scowled. He had never liked Hermione. Her papers were taken straight from the book, just as her answers. The poor dunce was just another pencil pusher in the making. She thought she was so smart though, with all her answers from the books. She reminded him of Percy Weasely at times. They were both so horribly book smart. That's where they got all their answers. They'd never see the world in shades of grey.  
  
With a sigh, he put an O beside her name at the top. He could find no fault with it. Even though it sounded as though she'd taken it from a book, she must have changed the words around enough that he didn't recognize them from any Potions texts.  
  
SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG~SS/HG  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?" Hermione asked him,  
  
"Truth," Harry replied, looking a bit apprehensive.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said, then, "Erm, who do you like?" Hermione was rather saddened by her pitiful question, but she'd been unable to think of anything else.  
  
Harry, who was quite glad he'd gotten Hermione, slugged his drink and said, "Ginny." His girlfriend kissed him chastely and rolled her eyes at Hermione. "Hermione, what sort of a question is it to ask someone with a girlfriend whom they like?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"The sort asked by someone who couldn't think of anything else?" This was met with much eye rolling. Then they continued the game, Harry asking Ginny to kiss him, Ginny telling Parvati to steal underwear from the sleeping Neville, and then Parvati telling Ron to sing Shania Twain's "Man! I feel like a woman." For them, while doing a strip tease to his boxers.  
  
After 2 hours, Hermione had, (in a scandalized tone) said that she was most certainly /I a lesbian, had snogged Dean for a minute (it was rather unpleasant, but not the worst kiss she'd ever had,) revealed her cup size (34C), told about the time she'd been a cat (most embarrassing moment,) admitted her great fear of failing her NEWTS (despite having record OWLS,) and (furiously blushing) had told them that yes, the unicorns still loved her.  
  
Finally Ginny asked her, "Who's the hottest teacher we've ever had?" For some reason, Hermione didn't want to answer that question. Really, it was because she didn't know her own mind. Who was the best looking and sexiest teacher she'd had? Very reluctantly, Hermione took the Veritaserum, an inexplicable feeling of dread looming in her stomach. But just as she was about to drink it she abruptly put it down and said, "Chicken."  
  
The others stared at her. This was a pretty mild question, and they all knew what her answer would be. "Oh c'mon Hermione," Ron said lazily. "We all know you liked Lockhart, don't waste your chicken just because you don't want to 'fess up to it."  
  
Hermione turned a scathing glare on him. "I did not! And I'm tired, let's end the game!"  
  
"No!" Ginny replied, horrified at the thought. "If you want to quit, you have to choose." Ginny held out the box of slips to her. Nervously, Hermione picked one. "Describe your most intimate fantasy in great detail!" was what it said. Hermione buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Ooh, that's mine," squealed Lavender, then, as an afterthought to Parvati, "but I probably shouldn't have told her..."  
  
Hermione rubbed her head. This was not the best evening she'd ever had.  
  
AN2- Ok, here we are! It took me a while, life was busy. Next chapter: Hermione shall describe in great detail her most intimate fantasy! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Ok, this just wouldn't work with me. It took forever, it's short, and I'm still not satisfied with it. But that's life, I guess. I've been distracted by some RL stuff too, unfortunately.  
  
Maiden Genisis: No, sorry...  
  
APJ: I think I had a warning in Chapter 1...  
  
SS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HG  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and began.  
  
[I am very sorry, but as FF.net does not allow NC-17 stories, I am unable to post that section here. It can be found at Lord and Lady Snape. The URL is in my bio page. If you don't wish to read it, fill in a graphic fantasy of giving oral sex to an unnamed man]  
  
Hermione finished, and then buried her face in her hands. As one, all the boys stuttered out reasons that they had to leave. Turning to Ginny, Hermione agonized, "They're probably to embarrassed to ever talk to me again, aren't they."  
  
"I think they just had other, more pressing problems to deal with, that's all." Ginny told her with an amused smile.  
  
"At this time of night?" What urgent problems could they possibly have that couldn't wait until morning?" said Hermione disbelievingly.  
  
Ginny suppressed a snort, then answered, "Well, I do believe that they all had raging hard-on's Hermione, that was a really erotic and graphic fantasy."  
  
"Great. Just bloody brilliant." Hermione responded. "I'm going to bed. And I'm never coming out."  
  
"One more thing," said Ginny. "Who was it? You never said his name..."  
  
"I am not telling you!" shrieked the harassed Miss Granger, and then she promptly fled to the peace and solitude of her rooms.  
  
SS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HGSS/HG  
  
Harry Potter went upstairs with an uncomfortable problem in his pants. After taking care of it, he sleepily dumped out his stuff onto his bed.  
  
Harry spotted an unfamiliar ball there. Picking it up, he saw that it had a slip of parchment stuck to it. The words on it were, "Mood Ball" and after Harry read them, he tossed the paper in the general direction of his bedstead.  
  
Harry tossed the ball into the air, then deftly caught it again. It felt cool, which was odd. It had been wrapped in his cloak when he had poured out his bag.  
  
The ball changed colors as he gripped it. The dark, murky grey smoke in it was replaced by a light blue fog. It was pretty. Harry threw it back into his bag, and climbed into bed.  
  
AN2- Short, I'm so sorry. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Ok, here we go with Chapter 10. Extra late, and mostly filler stuff. Ducks tomatoes  
  
Hermione sat next to Seamus and Neville at the match, but she wasn't very focused on the game. Hermione didn't much like Quidditch, but she went to the matches anyways. Ron and Harry would be so disappointed if she didn't.  
  
The crowd around her leapt to it's feet and cheered. Hermione glanced up and saw Ron holding the Quaffle, looking for a chaser to pass it to. He heaved it toward Ginny, but it fell a bit short of her, and a Ravenclaw chaser intercepted it. Jack Sloper sent a bludger careening in that direction, but it missed by a good margin.  
  
Hermione turned back to her work, an analysis of adrenaline affects magical power. She had a theory that adrenaline might be directly linked to the strength of a spell. Perhaps the chemical affected the magical in a different way than it did muggles. After all, there was supposed to be a certain amount of pain you could feel before you go into shock. Shock, in muggles, was caused by adrenaline thickening the blood temporarily. But wizards seemed not to have that convenient affect. So Hermione theorized that that was what made wizards and witches different from muggles, at least in part.  
  
She was distracted by screams and cheers erupting around her. Harry, it seemed, had caught the snitch, and won the game. Hermione allowed herself to be swept up in the torrent of Gryffindors charging toward the Boy-Who- Lived, intent on throwing another party.  
  
The party lasted until almost 1 in the morning, but Hermione had managed to escape by 11, with the excuse that she needed to get up early and study. She smiled back on her friends as she walked up the stairs. They were playing some silly game, trying to bounce a ball off their feet. "It works much better with an actual Hacky-Sack," Hermione called back to them, and transfigured her quill into one for them to use. Harry, with a brilliant smile, caught the toy and stuffed the ball in his pocket.  
  
Once she woke up the next morning, Hermione dressed speedily, and headed downstairs to the common room. When she got there, she found Harry and Ron enthusiastically discussing yesterday's Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.  
  
"So I was flying against Cho, right," she heard Harry saying, "when all the sudden, I see the snitch. But it's way closer to her, so I pull off this awesome move, and I'm heading in the opposite direction. She tries to follow, and I swoop underneath her and around, and I grab it like this!" Harry tossed a small, gold, ball into the air, then launched himself toward over the chair, caught it and thumped onto the carpet.  
  
Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle. Harry emerged, red-faced, from the pillows, and asked her, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Hermione replied, red-faced. "But we'd better get down to Potions, because Professor Snape doesn't put up with tardiness."  
  
"Nasty ol' bat, he is," was Ron's opinion on the Professor and his policies.  
  
"Ron," Hermione reproached, "he's still a Hogwarts teacher..."  
  
"Aw, give it up 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed emphatically. "He's never gonna like you, no matter how much you suck up to 'im!"  
  
"Well, he's still a teacher," Hermione insisted, and hurried them out.  
  
Severus Snape stalked down to his dungeons in a fowl mood. It was time for his 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins, his least favorite class. Joy. When he got there, he assigned a potion, then went back to his desk to grade some papers.  
  
Every few moments while marking he would glance up and make sure the class was under control. At one point, when he watched them, he saw Draco Malfoy walking up to Potter. Severus craned his neck to see what the boy was up to...  
  
"Hey Potter," said Malfoy, dropping into a stool next to the other.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry tersely, focusing on his task at hand, namely chopping earthworms into 3 cm lengths.  
  
"Oh, not much," Draco replied casually, "Just wondered how that report went after I'd left."  
  
Unnerved by the civility with which he was now being presented with, Harry fumbled for words, "Erm, well, I didn't find anything, or whatever."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow lazily, and responded, "Alright then, thanks for the update. I assume we don't have to do the report now that they've returned?"  
  
"I don't think so," Harry affirmed, "But I'll check with Dumbledore."  
  
"Alright then," and with that, Draco headed back to his own table, thoroughly pleased with himself. He had gotten the gold dust on Potter, and had made his nemesis completely confused...  
  
Snape's mind jolted. Draco and Potter's conversation had triggered a memory! Not total recall, but Severus came to the remembered that he and Hermione had gone to the future, and SLAM! It was as though a huge steel door had swung shut, and he couldn't remember any more, which, naturally, frustrated him to no end. And, as was typical for him, he took out his anger on the students, assigning them a 2 foot essay to be handed in in a scant 3 days.  
  
Later that night, Draco Malfoy was allegedly his essay. But in actuality, he was spying on Potter again.  
  
IHarry sat next to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sprawled on the floor. They were all working on Snape's essay, and Harry said, "Malfoy was acting really weird today."  
  
"Aw, he's just a nasty ferret," was Ron's reply.  
  
"No, it was odd, he was being, I dunno, decent."  
  
"Well, Harry," said Hermione, "Maybe he's trying to turn over a new leaf. If he's willing to make an effort at being a better person, then you should respond in kind."  
  
"But 'Mione," exclaimed Ron. "He's Malfoy!"  
  
"An excellent observation Ron, maybe you will make it as an Auror," was the promptly dispatched response. Harry smiled at his friends, and turned back to his essay./I  
  
Draco was jerked back to reality by his father's hand yanking him to his feet. "Father?"  
  
"Obviously. Hurry up, you useless fool. You're invited to tonight's meeting, and I can't remain long or Dumbledore will detect me!"  
  
"But, but how did you get here?" asked Draco, scrambling up.  
  
"Idiot! You are Head Boy, are you not? You have your own fireplace, do you not? I just used some of my ministry connections to have your fireplace connected. Hurry up, you useless boy! We've only a 5 minute window!"  
  
Draco yanked rumpled black robes from his closet and threw them over his school clothes. He took the proffered mask from his father, and, with only a moment of hesitation, followed his parent into the Floo.  
  
AN2- Short. Rather boring. But the plot takes a major step in the next chapter, which I swear to you will be out 15th. 


End file.
